


DAYS Drabbles

by Neorulez



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!





	DAYS Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! I am starting my series of drabbles for DAYS. If you have any ideas for pairings or just drabble ideas feel free to pm me your idea!

"Whoa, whoa," cautioned Kazama, putting his hands on either side of Tsukushi's shoulders. "Wait a moment, Tsukushi, you need rest. There is no practice for you today."

"B-B-Bu-But…. I….I…!" Tsukushi protested.

"No," Kazama crossed his hands over his chest, and glowered at Tsukushi. "You are not going anywhere lay down."

"O-Ok!" Tsukushi squeaked out, fearfully. Never ever has he ever has he seen Kazama so mad before. Surely, he seen him mad that one time when he told the captain he was injured, but this time his friend was beyond mad. Tsukushi didn't want to make Kazama even more madder.

"Listen up, Tsukushi," The blonde started off. "I do not mean to scare you, but you scared the hell out of me, okay! Don't do that. You suddenly collapsed you got my heart start racing."

"Sorry," Tsukushi apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you, or anyone. I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I knew I was running and before I knew next I was exhausted, and just I guess fainted. I been awfully tired lately and very weak.

"Are you eating properly?" Tsukushi nodded. "Getting enough sleep?" Another nod. "You are not stress are you because of practice, school or home life, are you?" Tsukushi shook his head no. "Then what is problem then?" Kazama pondered on this for awhile.

"I always have been weak as a child, maybe I am just coming to my limit, presumably?" Tsukushi supposed.

"Take it easy okay?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You owe me, now."

"Okay, let me return the favor then,"

"How will you do that?"

"Close your eyes."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Just close your eyes!"

"Fine!"

When Kazama finally closed his eyes, Tsukushi leaned over towards the taller male, pressed his lips against the blonde's gently, and Kazama opened his eyes midway, instead of pushing Tsukushi away he kissed back deeply. Forced his tongue down Tsukush's throat, pulled up the black haired teen's shirt, tweaked nipples a bit, continued to kiss him hungrily, all while Tsukushi whimper and grew even more arouse as Kazama did so.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of the first drabble? Was it good :D or bad D:? Let me know what you think in a comment. If you see any errors or mistake, point that out to me please I will fix it.


End file.
